One Night Can Change Your Life
by mg04morrc
Summary: Adam and Julie get drunk at a party and make a mistake that will change their lives forever. I'm new at this so please r&r and tell me what you think.
1. One Drink Too Many

One Night Can Change Your Life

Chapter 1-One Drink Too Many

The Mighty Ducks were on a high. Not just because of the alcohol Fulton and Portman had sneaked into the drinks, but also because they had just won a really big game. It had ended in a similar way to the final of the Junior Goodwill games with the two teams tying and having to go into a shootout. In the Junior Goodwill games Julie 'the cat' Gaffney had faced of against the leading scorer from the Iceland team, Gunnar Stahl, and against all odds, stopped the puck and won the game for Team USA. It had happened this way for the latest game except nobody doubted that Julie would stop the puck. As it was, she won the game for the Ducks and now here they all were having the time of their lives at the biggest party Eden Hall had ever seen. The music was blaring, people were dancing and all the Ducks were celebrating their win.

For two people especially, the night was going to be huge. Even if they didn't know it yet. Everyone knew that the two liked each other; the only problem was trying to get them to admit it to each other. The Ducks star player, Adam Banks, and the starting goalie, Julie Gaffney were perfect for each other. They loved hockey, liked the same music and were interested in the same things and yet at the same time they were completely different. Adam was shy around most people, except the Ducks, and tended to follow the herd because he didn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, where as Julie, who although kept mostly to herself, was her own person and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. And she wasn't one to back down from a fight either which came as a shock to some people who considered her to nothing more than a helpless girl. Especially when they realised how strong she was. Having hockey training for most of her life did have its advantages. It was all of these things, the similarities and the differences, that made them the perfect couple. The only thing left to do was get them together. It just so happened that Connie Moreau, Julie's best friend and team mate, had taken it upon herself to get them together. But maybe she wouldn't have to do all the work herself.

Everyone was a little drunk from the alcohol but Adam and Julie, who normally didn't drink, where even more drunk than the others. When the party was over Adam, being the gentleman he was, offered to walk Julie back to her room. It took them twice as long as it would have normally but with the alcohol, Julie kept stumbling over and being caught by Adam. Each time he caught her to stop her falling to floor, their lips seemed to be getting closer and closer. By the time they arrived at Julie's dorm room, they were in what some people would have considered to be quite a compromising position.

"Well looks like this is your stop, so I'll be going now," Adam said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait Adam," said Julie wondering if she was crazy to do what she was about to do. Adam came back over to where she was standing and looked at her questionably. "I'm not sure if it's the alcohol that given me the guts to do this and hell you might not feel the same way and I'm crazy for even thinking I have a chance with you but I like you. I have liked you since we first met. If you don't like me and I've just screwed up our friendship I understand but I had…."She was cut off from her rambling when Adam kissed her with such passion she felt like she was floating. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity but finally they came up for air and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just you were rambling and it seemed like the most effective way to shut you up. And just for the record I like you to." They both smiled the biggest smiles they had ever smiled before and then they leaned towards each other and started kissing again. They went into Julie's room and locked the door behind them. They slowly made their way over to Julie's bed, removing items of clothing as they went, before lying down on the bed with Julie underneath and Adam on top. An hour later they lay in each other's arms, hot and sweaty from their activities but both with a smile on their face. That's how they fell asleep, enjoying just being in each others company. Little did they know that both their lives were about to be turned up side down. As well as the lives of everyone around them.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

I am afraid I will have to put this story on hold for a while because I am currently sitting exams at school. These exams are the most important exams I have had so far so all my energy and focus has to be on them. My exams last for a little over two weeks so hopefully I will be able to update soon. I have a few ideas in mind for the next few chapters so you'll have to bear with me until I have a chance to put my ideas on to the computer.

Major thanks to you all for reviewing my story and any comments welcome.

Once again, sorry for the delay. Hope to update soon.


	3. The Morning After

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but schools been so hectic and my life has been a little crazy the last couple of months. Everything is going back to normal now so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

The Morning After

Adam awoke the next morning to find something soft brushing against his skin. At first he thought it was his pillow, but then the smell of strawberries invaded his senses and woke him up fully. He opened his eyes to see what it was, but he had never expected to find Julie Gaffney naked in his bed. Then he took in his surroundings and discovered that he was in Julie's room. He was confused as to what was going on, but the memories of the previous night came flooding back and he remembered his and Julie's activities of the night before. They had had sex. He couldn't believe it. He knew he and Julie had been drinking but he didn't think that they had been so drunk as to have ended up in bed together. But the headache he could feel coming on disagreed with him and it was obvious that they had slept together.

He craned his next to take a look at the clock that was on Julie's bedside cabinet. It read 4:07. It was a weekend so there was no school and the coach was letting them have the day of for winning the game the day before, but Adam felt the need to get up and clear his head. Part of him wanted to where he was, his muscular arms wrapped around Julie's firm waist and their legs intertwined, but he knew that he couldn't just go back to sleep. Pretend like nothing was wrong. Whatever happened last night between the two could possibly ruin their friendship and Adam would be dammed if he was going to let that happen. He untangled himself from Julie, trying his best not to wake her, and climbed out of the bed. After nearly 15 minutes of searching the room for his clothes, he was finally fully dressed and ready to leave. He made his way to the door but has his hand touched the handle, he stopped and turned back. After a moments hesitation he quickly but silently strode back over to the bed where Julie was still sound a sleep and placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. She started to stir slightly so he got up and walked out, silently shutting the door behind him.

As he walked across the Eden Hall campus towards the boys' dormitories, Adam started reflecting on the night he had just had. Even though he was willing to do everything it took to make sure that his and Julie's friendship wasn't ruined he knew that it was going to change whether he liked or not. His memory was still a bit hazy from the alcohol, he couldn't forget the sensation of his lips on Julie's and their hands exploring every inch of each other's body. Just thinking about it gave him tingles and a feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. He couldn't describe it but more and more often he was getting that same feeling in his stomach. If he spoke to someone who knew a bit more about relationships then perhaps he would have known that the feeling in the bottom of his stomach was that of love. But right now, as people were waking up to a brand new day, falling in love was far from Adam's mind.

Sorry it's a bit short but please read and review. Tell me what you think and any areas where you think it could be improved. I will try to update as soon as possible but it may be a while.

Hint: Next chapter will be Julie waking up, her thoughts on the night before and how she reacts to Adam just walking out without a word.


	4. The Morning After: Part 2

Thanks for the reviews and for the advice. Here is the next chapter.

Note: Thoughts are al going to be in _italics _from now on.

The Morning After: Part 2

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Julie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her alarm going off. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:30. _Uh, I must have forgotten to switch the alarm off, _she thought. Wearily she sat up and shook her head to try and get rid off the groggy feeling she had. But it was no use. She was glad it was a weekend and that they had the day off training because she felt as if she could barely sit up never mind skate around an ice rink. She was instantly regretting the amount of alcohol she had drunk last night. Both Adam and herself for that matter. Neither of them normally drank and if they did it wouldn't be very much. Obviously they had let themselves go last night and none of the ducks and stopped them. That was no surprise though. Leave it to the Ducks to let you and the boy you've been secretly crushing on for the last three years to get totally drunk. Who knows what could have happened.

At that moment she realised that she was naked. _What the hell_ she thought. What was going on? Then she spotted something across the room that looked to be out of place. She grabbed the sheet of her bed and carefully wrapped it around herself making sure that it wouldn't fall. Once she had secured the sheet she walked over to the other side of the room and picked up what she realised to be a jacket. But it was definitely not hers. It was much too big to be hers but she still recognised it from some where. All of a sudden she got a flash back of the previous night and she remembered where she had seen the jacket before. Adam. The jacket was Adam's. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she remembered everything. From the moment the party had started, to Adam walking her back to her dorm and her spilling her guts about the way she felt about him and finally to them having sex. She couldn't believe it. The rest of the Ducks had always said that the two were made for each other and while it was true that she really liked him, she had danced around the subject for years. And yet, here they were, having just had sex. It was unreal.

A thousands thoughts ran through her head, adding to the headache she currently had, but then the one thought that made her stop dead in her tracks popped into her mind. Where was Adam? _Where is he?_ She thought. She stood up still holding the jacket and looked around the room. When she was sure that Adam had definitely left, she felt a pang of pain stab at her heart. _I can't believe he just left without saying anything. Not even a note to say why he left. He just got up and walked out. And in his haste to leave he forgot his jacket. _She couldn't believe that he had just walked out. Adam of all people. _I guess the perfect gentleman isn't such a gentleman. _A tear rolled down her cheek as she silently raged. After all they had been through together with the rest of the ducks and despite all the feelings she had for him he had still managed to break her heart.

She didn't know what to do. For what felt like years she paced around her room, pondering on how to handle the situation and what to do next. It was at that moment she decided to take a look at the clock and she saw that it was nearly 8 o' clock. She new Connie, her roommate and best friend, would be home soon to change. Her bed hadn't been slept in so Julie assumed that she had spent the night with Guy doing things she didn't really want to know about. She sighed and decided to ask what Connie thought she should do when she got in. For now she resigned to just having a shower and cleaning herself up. All the Ducks were going to go see a movie later on and she wanted to look presentable even though they weren't going until this afternoon. Feeling the warm water fall from the shower onto her slightly stiff body she relaxed and let the water wash away her troubles. She would deal with Adam and their situation when the time came.

Stepping out of the shower and turning it off, she was able to hear the voices of Connie and Guy obviously saying goodbye. She was about to make her presence known when she heard her name mentioned.

"What do you think happened between Julie and Adam last night?" this was Guy. "Who knows what happened between the two of them. I mean they where both pretty drunk. Hey, you never know, maybe Adam got up the courage to tell Julie how he feels." said Connie. _The way he feels about me?_ thought Julie. _They must have Adam confused with someone else. If he felt anything for me at all he wouldn't just leave me hanging like he did._

"Maybe Julie did as well" said Guy. _Thanks a lot Connie, I confide in you one of my biggest secrets and you go and tell your boyfriend. Some friend you are. _

"When do you think those two are going to come out of their little bubbles and finally get together?" asked Connie. _If you only knew. I bet you wouldn't be making a big deal about me and HIM getting together as you put it. _

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe next year. Who knows." Said Guy replying to Connie's question. _Ha, that's what you think. Try never in a million years. Even if Adam and I were the last people on Earth._

"Any way I gotta go. I'll see you later." Julie heard Guy say. Silence and then a door closing. Julie chose this time to enter the room as if she had just got out the shower. "Oh, hey Julie." Said Connie a little nervously wondering how much she had heard of her and Guy's conversation.

"Hey." Julie said with a hopefully believable smile. Connie seemed to have bought it because she started going on to talk about her night with Guy. Having had years of practice, Julie tuned Connie out and started reflecting on her own thoughts. _Should I tell her? The last thing I told her was that I liked Adam and she told Guy. But the Ducks were always speculating so maybe Connie hadn't told him anything. And this is much bigger than just a crush that I happen to have on Banksie. She wouldn't just go off and tell everyone. And she is my best friend. She'd feel betrayed if I didn't tell her. She can help me figure this whole thing out. _She sighed and then turned to Connie. "Connie I have something I need to tell you. About Adam and me." Connie shut up when she heard those words coming out of Julie's mouth and put her full attention on to her best friend.

"I'm listening."

"Well, Adam and I. we…"

Preview of next chapter:

"WHAT" yelled Connie.

"Keep your voice down." Said Julie. "You heard what I said. We were both totally drunk and it was a mistake."

"And he just left without saying anything."

"Yes." Said Julie dejectedly. She really didn't need reminding of what Adam had done. She threw herself down onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"What are you going to do." Asked Connie.

"I don't know." Said Julie into her pillow.

Please read and review and see what you think. Hopefully now that I've laid the basis for the story, it want take as long to get into the main plot. Can anyone guess where the story is heading?


End file.
